Es a ella
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Hiroto no quiere nada a cambio. El silencio no le supo del todo bien. Y sin embargo que ella lo viera como su ángel le bastaba. La salvó. La protegió y era lo que importaba.


**¡Sí, ya lo sé! es algo medio loco pero no me equivoqué ¡es un HiroRika! lo más seguro es que se pregunten "¿Cómo es que la loca del IchiRika emparejó**** a Rika con Hiroto?" pues les digo...que no tengo idea es que hace poco volví a ver cuando la secuestran los ángeles y en una partecita sale Hiroto prometiendo que la traerá de vuelta como tooodos prometieron, y de repente dije ¿por qué no (ja, como en el IchiHaru) aparte no sé pero desde un principio me gusta imaginar que tienen una amistad MUUUUUUY fuerte, algo parecido a "Donde se juntan las espinas" que ahí también son cercanos. Sí lo leen bien, si no también, si comentan MEJOR, además está cortito. Narra Hiroto. IE no es mío, blah blah Enjoy!**

_**Es a ella.**_

Aun recuerdo la preocupación no sólo de Endo o de Touko, sino de todo el equipo. Estamos de acuerdo que lo que acababa de pasar era algo muy raro, de esas cosas que te burlas en las películas o en la televisión. Pero este no era uno de esos casos. Y en medio del partido dábamos lo mejor posible para que al sonar el silbato dándolo por terminado, como te lo prometimos, regresaras con nosotros sana y salva (al igual que Haruna-san).

No te niego que escasas veces hemos cruzado palabra, aún así desde el principio me pareciste una chica muy alegre, entusiasta y tierna, un poco habladora a veces pero incapaz de lastimar a alguien.

En medio de aquel inminente partido jamás supe por qué exactamente pero era de los más interesados en salvarte. Corriendo de un lado al otro tratando de arrebatarle el balón al equipo contrario como pudiera no podía dejar de pensar en si estabas bien, algunas veces dudé que ganaríamos pero aún si nos derrotaban, te traería de regreso aún si implicara tomarte en brazos y llevarte lejos de ahí. Por suerte no fue así. Ganamos, quitando que después volveríamos a tener un partido contra la fusión de ángeles y demonios pero ambas ya no formaban parte del trato o la jugada.

Regresamos al campamento e inmediatamente fueron rodeadas por las demás gerentes ya más tranquilas preguntándoles si estaba bien y cómo había pasado todo.

-La verdad, creo que le debo la vida a los chicos.- Hablaste de repente ya más tranquila de estar en tierra.- A todos; a Edgar, a Endo, Fubuki, Hiroto...- y Así comenzaste a nombrar a todos los jugadores al igual que Haruna. No presté demasiada atención. El saber que me dabas las gracias era algo reconfortante aunque no por vanidad. Pero lo más importante para mí fue saber que, en cierta forma, te había salvado.

Después de aquel día, te quedaste hasta las finales del torneo y aprovechaste para entablar conversación y acercarte un poco más a aquellos con quienes habías conocido muy poco, incluyéndome.

-Hiroto-kun.- Corriendo el riesgo de sonar como un sabelotodo, el cuerpo es una máquina tan confusa en muchas ocasiones. Si no tenía miedo ¿qué fue ese sobresalto al oírte decir mi nombre? te miré igual que siempre. Casi como siempre exceptuando aquella sonrisa boba en mi cara cada vez que te hablaba.

-Dime.- ensanchaste tu sonrisa y al mismo tiempo enrollabas un poco tu cabello. Qué clase de tonto sería si negara que te veías tan linda así.

-Quizá no te lo haya dicho antes...no me acuerdo pero...muchas gracias por lo de la otra vez.

-¿La otra vez?

-Sí, por salvarme de los ángeles y los otros locos. De verdad, si no hubieran llegado no sé si...- Tu voz sonaba algo quebrada y mirabas al piso como buscando un consuelo. Y tomando una actitud parecida a la de Edgar, no dejaría que ninguna señorita escondiera s precioso rostro. Me acerque hacía ti aún temeroso de tu reacción y tomé tus hombros haciendo que miraras.

-No hay por qué. Lo volvería a hacer.- Terminaste con la cercanía abrazándome de improviso gesto el cuál no desperdicié. Fue algo efímero pero las cosas que de cierta forma esperas y que un día las vives, esas no se olvidan. Esas duran más.

-Rika-chan.- Te llamaba Aki desde la cocina. Lo más probable era pensar que quería que le ayudaras con la comida. Después de susurrarme un "gracias" de nuevo, regresaste a la cocina con las demás. Aceleraste más el paso empezando a correr para volver a caer en brazos de nuestro "invitado especial": Kazuya Ichinose. Había sido llamado para pasar la tarde con nuestro equipo de Japón y al enterarte que vendría corriste a tu habitación a cambiarte y estar bien para tu Darling. Ahora que lo veo, a él no parece molestarle o ponerle nervioso cuando te pegas a tu brazo melosamente, claro que no como antes. No querías fastidiarlo y lo noté cuando a veces tomabas distancia un rato de él. Me di cuenta unos días atrás que verte me alegraba las mañanas. Y verte feliz también me llenaba de algo reconfortante. Y lejos de enfadarme por verte cerca de Kazuya, me diste tanta ternura. De verdad que niñas como tú ya casi no hay.

Al terminar de cenar, me despedí de todos y regresé a mi cuarto para descansar. Antes de acosarme a dormir, encendí un rato mi computadora para enviarle un correo a mi Hermana Hitomiko. Para saber cómo estaban todos en el orfanato. No tardé más de cinco minutos en enviarlo. Ya más que dispuesto a dormir, me quedé mirando la pantalla, no veía nada, sólo la ventana de correo nuevo. Miré el reloj de mi teléfono, marcaban las 10:42 p.m., desvié la vista, suspiré y de un movimiento casi involuntario al principio abrí la ventanilla y comencé a escribir como un maniaco. Como un poeta enfermo de insomnio. Como un enamorado aún perdido. ¿Enamorado? pues en algo de eso había razón. Cuando al fin terminé miré el reloj de la computadora: 11:20 ya abrí mis ojos tanto como pude ¿tanto tenia atorado? ¿Tantas palabras que no podía o no quería decir las tenía arrinconadas? y de cierta forma me alivié. Guardé aquel documento en el borrador y apagué mi portátil. Me metí ya cambiado entre las cobijas y apagué la luz. De inmediato no cerré mis ojos aunque no tardé mucho en dormir. Pero antes, recordé aquel segundo, minuto o cierta fracción de la tarde. Cuando me hablaste, cuando me miraste, cuando me abrazaste. Pensarías que soy un loco pero si no mal recuerdo, quién nos viera de lejos pensarían que somos una común pareja de novios. ¿Lo ves? hasta haces que me ría de mí mismo.

Me levanté pesadamente de la cama al oír a Endo gritar por todo el campamento que ya era hora de entrenar. Podríamos traer a dos perros callejeros peleando y hacían menos ruido que el capitán.

Al fin comenzó el entrenamiento y al verte llegar me saludaste con un además de mano e hice lo mismo para después continuar. Sin embargo ese día, y hasta Sakuma y Tsunami me lo hicieron ver, me veía más motivado que antes. Quizá para impresionarte. O quizá por saber más detalladamente en un escrito qué me pasaba. Ya no me quedé estancado como muchos más lo hacen. Dándose de golpes contra la pared una y otra vez sin hacer nada. Ya no.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, regresamos para cenar y empacar para volver a Japón con el trofeo en manos. Y eso mismo hacía en mi habitación, colocando mis pertenencias en un par de maletas mías. Cuando me extrañó un poco al oír el llamado de alguien a la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante.- Indiqué y aún in apartar mi vista del equipaje noté que ese alguien se sentaba al borde de mi cama.- Rika...-

-Hola.- Te saludé de igual manera y te acercaste más para ayudarme a guardar las cosas.- Ehhh Hiroto... ¿Podría pedirte un favor?- Tus ojos me rogaban un sí y cómo negártelo.

-Claro ¿qué necesitas?

-¿Me podrías prestar tu computadora? Es que Midorikawa está buscando ofertas de helado en la suya, Endo busca balones en internet y Fudo busca bares 2x1. Tengo que avisarle a mi madre que mañana volvemos.- Asentí sonriéndote y al mismo tiempo haciéndote saber que no había problema. La tomé del cajón y te la di.- ¡Gracias, Hiroto! eres mi salvador...- Hiciste una pausa y parecías pensativa y al final reíste levemente.-…De nuevo. Ya me has salvado dos veces.- Y comenzaste a escribir mientras yo seguía sacando cosas del closet.

-Ya te dije. Lo volvería a hacer.

-Eres como un ángel.- Eso ni en todas las teorías, hipótesis o ecuaciones posibles me lo esperaba. Mi pensar había quedado en "?" sin embargo de nuevo provocaste que me sonrojara. Y simplemente me sentía... ¿cálido? creo que todavía no hay palabras.

-Terminé... ¡no!- Fijé la mirada e ti y movías el cursor de un lado al otro, me pasé de tu lado para ver qué pasaba.- Se metió a algo que no quería.

-Ah, eso pasa. A veces se alenta y cuando ves abriste algo que no era. Pasa a menudo.- Te tranquilicé y suspiraste aliviada.- Ya se le va a pasar. No te preocupes.- Después de un rato me extrañó el notar tu mirada fija la monitor, como si acaso estuvieras... ¿leyendo?

-Ehhh Rika-chan, ¿qué haces?- Me regalaste otra vez mi reflejo en tus ojos pero ésta vez estaban algo vidriosos.

-Es que se metió al borrador, sin querer se metió al más reciente.- Y justamente ese día la compu se alenta y se mete a cosas que no. ¿Qué más falta? tal vez esperan que me tire por la ventana o algo así.- Lo siento ¿no debí verlo?

-No, no hay problema. Es sólo...un proyecto escolar antiguo.- Brillante, Kiyama. No vas al colegio desde hace casi medio año. Así o más creíble, menso.

-Pues te felicito.- Comenzaste a reír al ver la mueca de mi boca y lo fruncido de mis cejas, seña de confusión.- Me refiero a que es muy lindo lo que escribiste. De verdad.

-¿Enserio?- y Asentiste. Me senté a tu lado y leímos juntos lo que restaba.

_"Llego al cielo cuando me miras. No puedo dar un paso si no veo el tuyo delante de mí. Tu felicidad me llega a lo más callado de mi sonrisa y la revive. El verte con alguien más no es problema. Es a ella a quien le debo mi seguridad, mi entusiasmo el mismo que me contagia. El hacerme vibrar cuando se la hago reír o cuando me mira. Sus ojos de mar, si risa de otoño y su corazón de otoño. Miro sus labios sé que no son míos y jamás lo serán. Con oír mi nombre proveniente de ellos me basta. Lo guardo. Me alegra haberla conocido, personas así jamás vuelves a ver. En algún momento lo más lógico es que tomemos caminos diferentes. Pero hasta el filósofo más dedicado se negaba a aprobar ese pensamiento. El separarte de alguien. La volveré a ver, de eso estoy seguro. Y cuando llegue le momento de decir nos "Hasta luego" la haré reír tanto como pueda, le brindaré mi confianza tanto como la necesite. Y le abriré mi corazón cuando la requiera. Así poco a poco sabré más de ella. Sabré qué fue lo que me enamoró de ella. Pasa una estrella, pasan dos, son sus ojos preocupados cuando no le pongo atención. Le sonrió y continúa pintando colores por todos lados. Es a ella a quien le dedico algo de tiempo. Es a ella a quién le dedico más esfuerzo. Todo lo pasado y lo que aún desconoce...es a ella"_

- ¿Y se lo dirás?- Rika era demasiado inteligente para saber que n era un trabajo. Era algo más sincero.

-Lo dudo. Tal vez algún día.

-Pues dudo que te rechace si la quieres así. Suerte.- Te despediste de mí y de igual manera te besé la mejilla para cerrar la puerta después de haberte ido. Me quedé recostado unos minutos en la puerta aspirando el olor de tu cabello el cuál se quedó impregnado en mi habitación.

-Si me vuelvo loco, se lo debo a ella.- Quién quita que algún día lo sepas. Y así aún así algún día me ven paseando como loco enamorado que me venció el poder aguantarme gritarle un "te quiero" absolutamente toda la dulce culpa es de ella. Y a quién le agradezco quererla en silencio...

...Es a ella...

**¡Ódienme**** si quieren! ¡A mi me gustó! Es que Hiroto es un divino y Rika es una niña de azuquítar. I know, una idea muy bizarra pero tenía tantas ganas de escribirlo que ayer me quedé hasta las 12:16 de la noche, no es muy tarde pero ayer fui a un museo en la mañana y venía súper cansada. La siguiente vez en actualizar va a ser la conti de "Donde se juntan las espinas". Bueeeeeeno ya, a cada quién su opinión. Peace!**


End file.
